Son Of The Sea
by BaneOfOriginals
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if Percy wasn't Greek.


My name is Percy Jackson. I was never a normal child. I mean, that was a given since I'd never been to any school for more than a year. Something always went wrong. Like blowing a bus up with a war cannon, or sending the whole class for a swim on the platform. Another reason I know I'm not normal, is because sometimes, when I get frustrated, weird things happen.

One of the weirdest being the time I yelled in frustration and the pond I was sitting in front of started to levitate. Another weird one being the time that I was playing with A kitchen knife and it slashed open my chest. That may not seem weird, but as blood started to flow at an alarming rate, I started to cry, thinking I was going to die. Not seconds later the wound closed up, leaving no trace of the cut ever being there.

So yeah, I guess one could say that I've had a weird life. It got even weirder after that fateful day in the Greek and Roman art museum.

* * *

I was currently attending Yancy Academy. It was basically a school for misfits. I got put here because I had been kicked out of every school that I had ever attended. Currently I was on the bus sitting beside my best friend Grover. Nancy Bobofit was pelting Grover in the back of the head with her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. Grover was trying to prevent me from losing my patience and hitting Nancy. Telling me how I was already on probation.

Looking back on my complicated life, I wish I had decked Nancy Bobofit then and there. We were taking the customary student tour of the museum. Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds were our chaperones for the field trip. A little word about my teachers before I get into this story. Mr. Brunner was my all time favorite teacher. He expected a lot out of me, but I was fine with that.

See, a lot of people view me as stupid. I'm not really. I'm actually smarter than most people. Mrs. Dodds was one of the people that viewed me as a stupid, troublemaking, lackadaisical kid. I may be lackadaisical but, that was beside the point. Mrs. Dodds is the worst and meanest teacher that I have ever had. She thought Nancy Bobofit was walking perfection and that I was the opposite. One time I told Grover that I didn't think that she was human. He looked at me really serious and said "You are exactly right."

Anyway, back to the tour. We were stopped in front of a statue of some Greek artifact. Nancy Bobofit started snickering about the naked guy in one of the sculptures. When I couldn't handle anymore, I turned around and said "Will you shut up?" I honestly didn't expect it to be that loud.

"Something to share, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner asked me. I blushed and said no. "Perhaps you could tell me what is depicted in this sculpture." He said pointing to one of them. I sighed in relief when I saw what it was.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" I asked and Mr. Brunner nodded asking why he did this. "Well, Kronos was the king of the Titans, and he got a prophecy that one of his children would over throw him. Paranoid, he ate his children upon birth. Then, Rhea gave him a rock instead of baby Zeus. Zeus trained with his powers, then fed his father a mixture of wine and mustard, making Kronos disgorge his kids. There was a big war between the gods and the titans and the gods won." I said looking at the sculpture in adoration.

I always had a thing for Mythology, whether it be Greek, Roman, Norse or Celtic. Satisfied with my answer, Mr. Brunner led us to the courtyard for lunch. I was sitting beside Grover, when Nancy came and spilled her tray on Grover. "Oops" she said smirking. I remembered my anger counseling 'Count to ten'. That didn't work. I just heard a wave roar in my ear and the next thing I knew Nancy Bobofit was in the fountain screaming that I had pushed her in.

I heard people saying stuff about the water grabbing her. I just ignored it until Mrs. Dodds came up and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. She told me to follow her into the building. I obliged not wanting to get into more trouble than I already was. We came into an empty room. "Where is it?" She asked.

"Where is what?" I asked back confused.

"We know you have the bolt. Hand it over demigod."

"Ma'am I don't know what you are talking about."

"You have five seconds."

"Ma'am I don't.." I tried to reply but she cut me off.

"Wrong answer." Before my eyes, the old hag started to transform into, well, an old hag. She looked like a fury from the Greek myths, but I knew that to be impossible. She lunged at me, so I did the natural thing, I rolled to the right, and launched water at her with my Hydrokinesis. See, that's the thing, I had been training a lot of nights on my Hydrokinesis and Cryokinesis. I turned the jet of water into an ice spear at the last minute, successfully impaling the old hag.

I turned around and Mr. Brunner and Grover were staring at me slack jawed and wide eyed. "It's not what it looks like I swear. She was a monster" I said pointing to the now empty spear of ice. "Where did she go?" I asked confused.

"I take it you know your powers then?" Mr. Brunner stated more than asked. I nodded. "You know that that was a fury, from the underworld?" He asked again. I simply nodded again. He turned toward Grover and told him to get me to camp something or other. Grover argued for a couple minutes, but finally relented. Mr. Brunner handed me a pen, as if expecting I knew what to do with it. I pulled the cap off and in less than a second, the pen was no longer a pen, but a three foot long bronze sword.

"Come on Percy." Grover said pulling me along.

* * *

**New story time! I just couldn't write my old one anymore. Remember, if anyone wants to adopt that, they can message me a short drabble to demonstrate some of your writing skill. So yeah, Percy already knows about his powers, but I bet that you guys can't guess who his parent is. Review and tell me who you think it is. Also, tell me what you think. I think that maybe this could be fun to write. I reply to every review that I get, so review it up! Also, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading! If you didn't know, Lackadaisical is lazy.**

** Yours in Demigodishness,**

**BaneOfOriginals**


End file.
